Pouvoir
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Bill hait son frère. Tellement qu'il pourrait tout faire à cause de cela. Il pourrait...


**Titre**** : Pouvoir**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : T  
**

**Paring****: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé****: Bill hait son frère. Tellement qu'il pourrait tout faire à cause de cela. Il pourrait...  
**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

_**

* * *

Pouvoir **_

Tom,  
Je crois que j'ai un roman pour toi.  
Un cauchemar affreux que tu dois savoir ...

**[...]**

**  
****- Eh, tu bouges ton cul de là ! **  
Il y avait encore ces mots qui se répandaient comme un venin.  
Tom bougea légèrement sur la droite et laissa passer le brun qui le toisait de haut. Il chercha son regard pour lui dire ô combien il ne lui obéissait pas. Il avait juste envie de bouger à ce moment là. Oui, juste se décaler. Mais il ne rencontra rien. L'autre s'en allait ... comme s'il n'existait pas.

**[...]**

Je pourrais te le dire cent fois, milles fois.  
T'écrire ce qui se passe en moi.  
Ce que je ne veux pas voir.  
Ne veux pas accepter.  
Ce grognement étrange lorsque je te croise dans les couloirs.  
Cette froideur qui envahit mon corps quand tu ris.  
Te crier combien je te hais.  
Combien je me hais.  
Te chuchoter tous les mots qui me lacèrent.  
Ce que mon sang écrit le soir à la lumière de ma noirceur.  
Ce que mes doigts retracent chaque jour quand je me cache.  
Ce que mes lèvres mordent pendant mes nuits.

Je pourrais aller vers toi.  
Aller contre toi.  
Te bousculer.  
Te renverser.  
T'écraser ... un peu plus.  
Marcher rapidement vers ton groupe.  
Le déquiller aisément.  
Encore et encore.  
Une fois de plus.  
Accepter que j'aime ça.  
Voir tes amis si impuissants.  
Voir leurs regards désemparés.  
Voir ma faiblesse devant eux.

J'ai envie.  
Je crois.  
De les accepter.  
De t'accepter.  
De pousser un peu plus loin notre haine.  
D'engendrer un combat sans fin entre nous.

**[...]**

**- Tom, range tes chaussettes !****  
****- Oui maman.**  
Le jeune homme attrapa ses vêtements dans le couloir. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère jumeau.  
**- Ramasse aussi le pantalon sous ton lit ou maman va te passer un autre savon.**  
Et Bill s'éclipsa sans bruit, comme pour son arrivée. Laissant Tom surpris.

**[...]**

Je pourrais croire que rien ne nous lie.  
Que rien ne fait de nous des frères.  
Que tu n'es pas comme mon double.  
Fermer les yeux sur cette ressemblance trop flagrante.  
Et si dérangeante.  
Effacer nos gênes en communs et en créer d'autres.  
Rien que pour toi.  
Me créer une autre famille.  
Une autre vie.  
Un autre moi.  
Je pourrais faire un monde magnifique où je serais ton ami.  
Aller chez toi et jouer à la play.  
Boire un verre entre potes dans un bar.  
Parler de filles et de cul jusqu'au petit matin.  
Passer du temps ensemble.

J'ai envie de croire en tout ça.  
Que ce soit vrai.  
Même si je sais que ça ne le sera jamais.

Je pourrais te sourire et te parler gentiment.  
Peut-être même rire avec toi.  
Arrêter mes conneries.  
Ne plus sortir le soir et rentrer tard.  
Stopper mes regards noirs envers toi.  
Et t'enlacer tendrement.  
Jusqu'à l'étouffement.  
Marcher à tes côtés sans me moquer de ton look.  
T'accepter tel que tu es.  
Décider ensemble du cadeau d'anniversaire de maman.  
Et de celui de papa.  
Parler des heures entières.

**[...]**

Bill regarda son frère s'avancer vers lui, les poings serrés. Il attendait. Il savait.  
**- Espèce de connard ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?****  
****- La joie de te voir si en colère.****  
****- Tu n'avais pas le droit tu lui dire ça. Je ... je ... elle ...****  
****- Elle n'est rien.**  
C'est ce que Bill pensa à cet instant. Cette fille n'était rien comparée à lui.  
**- Je l'aime !** cria brusquement Tom en se rapprochant encore plus de Bill.  
**- Et moi je te hais**, murmura Bill en souriant.  
Ils étaient si proches que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son frère. Si chaud. Si brûlant. Si angoissant.  
Aussitôt, il recula et fit un demi-tour théâtral avant de partir.  
Il savait ... derrière lui, Tom fulminait.

**[...]**

Je pourrais arrêter de me cacher derrière ce masque.  
Te montrer qui je suis vraiment.  
Te faire découvrir le vrai moi.  
Ne plus te lancer ces attaques perpétuelles.  
Aller vers toi tout sourire et te parler aimablement.  
Engager une discussion civilisée.  
Parler de tout et de rien.  
Avoir des débats sans fin sur des sujets qui te plaisent.  
Et parler avec tes amis.  
Apprendre à les connaître.  
Découvrir pourquoi tu es si proche d'eux.

Je pourrais te lancer un regard sans haine.  
Te montrer par mes mains que je ne te déteste pas.  
Te dire en un battement de cils que tu es important pour moi.  
Et te prouver que je suis mieux que ce que tu penses.  
Pleurer lorsque tu pleures.  
Rire lorsque tu ris.  
Mourir lorsque tu meurs.  
Faire tout comme toi.  
Comme toi tu voudrais.  
Comme ce que je devine dans tes iris trop sombres pour moi.  
Mettre des étoiles dans tes yeux pour qu'ils cessent de briller de tes larmes.  
Que ce soit des anges qui les fassent s'illuminer.  
Et non plus mes regards d'ignorance et de colère.  
Je pourrais essuyer tes larmes le soir.  
Celles que tu verses dans ta chambre en silence.  
Celles que je fais couler.  
Effacer de mes pouces mes mots si horribles.  
Empêcher tes yeux de perdre de leur éclat.  
Rendre la vie dans tes pupilles.

J'ai envie de faire tant de choses.  
De pousser le monde du haut d'une falaise.  
Pour qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux.  
Juste nous ...

**[...]**

**- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas danser ?****  
****- Pourquoi tu viens me parler ?****  
****- Pourquoi tu me réponds si méchamment ?****  
****- Pourquoi tu me parles gentiment ?****  
****- Pour ça.**  
Bill posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa le choix à Tom d'agir comme il le voulait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Pas de réponse, pas de rejet. Rien. Et lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux océans en larme.  
Il papillonna des yeux et recula un peu.  
**- Je pourrais faire la pire bêtise de ma vie. Te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Mais je ne le ferais pas ... frérot.**  
Et il quitta la terrasse, retournant dans le salon où la fête battait son plein.  
Et dehors, Tom continuait de laisser couler ses perles salées, n'arrivant pas à les retenir. Ne comprenant pas vraiment leur sens.

**[...]**

Je pourrais te rejoindre la nuit.  
Aller dans ta chambre si proche de la mienne.  
M'immiscer dans ton lit et te bercer doucement.  
Te rassurer de mots doux.  
Et m'endormir contre toi.  
Te chanter combien mes sentiments sont forts pour toi.  
Te jouer les plus belles chansons d'amour.  
T'écrire une ode rien que pour toi.  
Faire un spectacle dédié à ta personne.  
Et plus encore.  
Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que je veux te dire.  
Que tu vois enfin mon enfer et mon paradis.  
Afin que je puisse les partager avec toi.  
Je pourrais te montrer mes secrets.  
Afficher sur un écran géant mes hontes.  
Et les assumer.  
Et les revendiquer.  
Accepter que tu entres en moi.  
Afin que tu vois les arabesques rouges sur ma peau.  
Te laisser me stopper dans mes gestes de désespoir.  
Et que tu panses mes plaies sans question.  
Prendre sur moi.  
Oser tout te révéler.  
Tout t'expliquer.  
Aller vers toi et ne plus jamais partir.  
Sans peur de ce que nous pouvons être.

**[...]**

Tom se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il hésitait. Mais ce qui c'était passé il y a trois jours de ça le hantait. Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de comprendre vraiment. Même si cela durait longtemps ... très longtemps.  
Il poussa la porte, ne frappant pas avant. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Bill ne l'inviterait jamais à rentrer. Son regard scanna la pièce où un bazar monstre régnait. Un capharnaüm.  
Mais pas de traces de Bill.  
Tom avança un peu, évitant soigneusement une pile de vêtements. Sur le lit, une boîte à moitié ouverte semblait trôner. Comme précieuse. Un bout de t-shirt pendait du bord et tombait légèrement sur l'oreiller. Un t-shirt bien plus grand que ce que portait Bill.

D'ailleurs, la silhouette de ce dernier se dessinait plus loin. Une forme floue, un peu noire. Il s'approcha en silence. Progressivement le corps de Bill se fit plus net. Il était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon.  
Tom finit par s'immobiliser derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas de bruit en dehors du vent qui soufflait dans les branches des arbres alentours. Une mélodie un peu angoissante. Un crissement qui donna la chair de poule à Tom.

**- Bill. Bill ?**  
Pas de réponse.  
**-Bill !?****  
****- Hum ? **marmonna ce dernier sans bouger.  
**- Tu ... je ... c'était quoi ce que tu m'as fait à la soirée de Gustav ?****  
****- ...**

Tout juste un léger haussement d'épaules, presque invisible dans la pénombre de la nuit. Un silence s'ensuivit. Lourd, pesant. Dérangeant. Une tension palpable entre eux.

**- Mais putain ! répond-moi. Ça fait six mois que ça dure. Six putain mois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un acte horrible et que tu m'en veux toujours. Et pourtant je ne sais pas ... je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau réfléchir, chercher ... rien. Peut-être que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je ne pense pas ... d'habitude on se dit tout. Même quand ça fait mal à entendre. Sauf que tu ne me parles plus. A part pour me dire des horreurs ... que tu me hais**, finit-il dans un murmure, la tête baissée. **Mais moi ... j'en peux plus ! T'es horrible avec moi, un monstre. Et ... tu vas sûrement aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais ... putain j'en viens aussi à ... à ... à te détester. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai qu'une envie là. C'est que tu sautes de ce putain de balcon pour me foutre enfin la paix !**

C'est à ce moment là que Bill se retourna doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son jumeau. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un fin sourire vienne orner ses lèvres. Léger, en coin. Peut-être un peu triste si Tom regardait de plus près.

**- Je pourrais**, dit le brun dans un souffle.

Puis il enjamba la rambarde et se pencha en avant tout en s'accrochant encore avec ses mains. Devant lui, des images de Tom défilaient ... des images qu'il gardait secrètes. Il pourrait ...  
Mais deux mains le saisirent brusquement et le tirèrent de l'autre côté, en sécurité.  
**  
****- Espèce de connard ! Tu crois que sauter va arranger les choses. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour que tu crèves aussi minablement. Espèce d'idiot. Tu me dégoutes. Je te déteste ! **cria Tom en quittant la pièce en courant.

Je pourrais tout faire pour toi.  
Sauter de ce balcon.  
M'écraser au sol.  
Et crever comme tu le dis si bien.  
Ou comme je le dis aussi.  
Aller décrocher la lune si c'est ce que tu me demandes.  
Faire tout.  
Et rien.  
Tant que ça te plaît.  
Je pourrais tout faire ...  
Sauf une chose.

Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer de cet amour bien plus fort qu'il ne devrait l'être.

_**FIN

* * *

**Et voilà un tout petit OS car j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment._

_Biyouxxx  
_


End file.
